The Night Is Our Friend
by JediLuminaraUnduli
Summary: Drink on, Jedi. One long night. Can emotions be controlled even now ? And while the fun goes on, secrets are exposed.. Jedi share their experiences, their parts on this craze-filled, and mystery-ridden night.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**_: The Night Is Our Friend_

**Author**_: JediLuminaraUnduli_

**Rating**_: T_

**Genre**_: Drama, Romance, Humour(?)_

**Summary**_: Drink on, Jedi. One long night. Can emotions be controlled even now ? And while the fun goes on, secrets are exposed.. In varying lengths, and at different parts, Jedi share their experiences, their parts on this craze-filled, and mystery-ridden night. Tales are told, hearts are broken, but at the same time friendship and love arise with some terrible consequences..  
Not a great summary._

_May come up with a better one later._

_Varying POV's. _

**A/N: **_And a fic, to celebrate the beginning of summer, and the end of another school year.._

_Another one of my fail humour fics! Yay! :D_

_Knowing me, it will probably end up with a darker meaning._

_Anyways._

_I digress._

_  
Plot bunny: drunk._

_Fic(s?) of drunk Jedi. Ehehehehehehe. ;)_

_Been reading over a few of my previous fics._

_Not very well written, in my opinion now._

_Hope I've improved._

_We'll see ?_

_Oh, and if anyone can suggest a better title, __**please do**__! I can't seem to think of a good title for this; if anyone has any ideas, please, please, please mention it in your review !_

_Now, before my note becomes longer than the fic itself.._

**††**

**Mace:**

"..so den dere were dees two men`in suits, right?"

"Mhmm..?"

I yawned, sleepily, while watching my drunken friend ramble on. According to the night sky, approximately two hours had passed since twenty-two standard hours in Coruscant time.

I fingered my bottle of wine while glancing up occasionally at Qui-Gon, who had managed to obtain a rapturous audience. Not all of which sober, I noted.

Then again, this was a bar.

A bar in the lower levels.

Ah.

So how had he managed to talk me into this again ? I wondered. I hadn't drunken **that** much tonight. I had a mission tomorrow, and could not afford to have a hangover in front of the Council.

"..Mace..Maaaceee..MACE…MACE..?"

Qui-Gon's fingers snapping in my face drove me into reality.

"Huhh?" I stared at him. "What?"

"Why aren't you paying attentionn?" he whined, a pathetic look on his face. So Qui-Gon.

"Who says I'm not?"

"You din'even laugh at m' joke.. and it was really, really funnny.." he moaned. He gave me a sad, hurt look. His slurred speech somewhat ruined the effect.

I simply sighed, and sneaked another peek at the clock.

"Nevermind daat.. Let's play..a game! WHO WANNA?" Qui-Gon hollered, waving his arm in the air.

My stars. If only Dooku could see this..

His hand-trained Padawan.. Drunk, high on spice, and suggesting that we play 'games'.

Stars, I was loving this.

Oh, the blackmail..

"Wut'dya wanna play?"

I glanced at the sound of the voice, distinctly feminine.

Ah, Knight Gallia.

Never thought she'd manage to get herself down here.

Then again, so had half of the younger Jedi Knights.. must I add a few(dozen) Padawans?

Personally, I had no idea why I was here, if not just to keep Qui-Gon in check. I wasn't quite cruel enough to abandon him to the insanity of Corellian whiskey.

"Kingss?"

I didn't even have to turn around to guess who it was.

Apparently Qui-Gon had decided to bring along his Padawan, Obi-Wan, as well.

What in the Force?.. the kid was barely sixteen! Why the hell was he here?!

Obi-Wan sauntered up to Qui-Gon.

Ah well. At least he was only mildly drunk..

Couldn't say the same for his Master.

I was close enough, just barely, to hear the remark he whispered into his Master's ear.

"Maaaaster..Master Tahl wants you.."

Qui-Gon, in his drunken state, obviously misinterpreted the remark.

"Ohmmm really.. tell her..I wannher too..Mmm.."

I cringed. I better keep an eye on Qui-Gon.. if Tahl "wanted" him, as Obi-Wan said, it was either in a suggestive fashion..or in another rather deadly way that Qui-Gon didn't really want to feel.

Let's just say I've never forgotten the incident of the wok.

Qui-Gon left the med-wing with multiple stitches in his head, and a lifelong fear of pans, and other bowl-like objects.

I watched, resting my head against the wall, as Tahl walked over to Qui-Gon, hips swaying seductively, dark hair stylishly in disarray, smiling her usual, beautiful smile, and very, very drunk.

Glimpsing at Qui-Gon's face, I must say, the look was unforgettable.

Chuckling to myself, I settled in to wait for the blackmail material..

**††**

**Obi-Wan:  
**

Watching in fascination as Qui-Gon's eyes widened (whether from shock or desire, I couldn't tell), I thought, distracted, that Tahl's tunic was looking somewhat more revealing.

_Wonder how she'd be without it – _

I so did not just think that.

_Snap out of it, Obi! This is your Master's secret crush. Well, not so secret anymore, fine, it was never a secret, but who cares?  
_  
_She's Qui-Gon's age. About twenty, thirty years your senior. Snap out of it, Obi..!_

_Who cares? I still think she'd look even better (if that were possible) without that tunic……_

I blinked, trying to clear my thoughts. Snap out of it..!

Shaking my head, I looked around distractedly. Scanning the bar for familiar faces, (and just so I didn't have to watch my Master with Tahl _(lucky sonofa..),_ I replayed the last few hours in the back of my mind.

Qui-Gon hadn't meant to bring me to the bar, but hey, I'd seen his speeder leave, and where Master goes, so does Padawan, no?

Apparently Qui-Gon didn't think so.

_Well, too bad, I'm here either way._

I spotted Master Windu.

_Now, now, now, what was a distinguished, stuckup, purple-lightsaber-wielding, haughty-taughty Master doing in such a low-level bar? _

Well, time to find out.

I ambled over, smiling freely, with a drunken sense of awareness in my hazy, cloud-filled mind.

I was sure I wasn't _that_ drunk.

"Hey, Master Windooooooooo."

_Whoops. That didn't come out so professionally.._

Master Windu gave me a strange look. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Whyy, Masterrr, I could'ask you tha same ting."

I winced. _Hadn't meant to voice my thoughts.._

Mace narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? You do realize that the legal drinking age is 18?"

"Legal, schmegal. Dumb cops can't catch me, no, they can't catch me.."

..I cringed again. Perhaps I was..more..drunk than I thought.

_Oh well._

Mace raised an eyebrow at my inebriated state. "And why, Padawan, do you think that?"

"'Cause I'm too sexy for m' shirt, too sexy for m' pants, too sexy, so sexy, yeah, baby, yeahhh!"

Mace raised both eyebrows this time, and opened his mouth to reply—

But before he could utter a word, a rather feminine voice broke into our conversation. "Oh, you betcha, Obi-Wan Kenobi.."

**††**

**Please review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**_: The Night Is Our Friend_

**Author**_: JediLuminaraUnduli_

**Rating**_: T (__**Rating may go up, depending.**__)_

**Genre**_: Drama, Romance, Humour(?)_

**Summary**_: Drink on, Jedi. One long night. Can emotions be controlled even now ? And while the fun goes on, secrets are exposed.. In varying lengths, and at different parts, Jedi share their experiences, their parts on this craze-filled, and mystery-ridden night. Tales are told, hearts are broken, but at the same time friendship and love arise with some terrible consequences..  
Not a great summary._

_May come up with a better one later._

_Varying POV's. _

**Had some inspiration about our dear Obi's admirer. ;) I was actually meaning to work on another fic I intended to have finished before posting to avoid that continous path of debut first chapters, and then nada else, but I went and re-read this story's chapter; you can just guess what happened next.**

**The plot bunnies struck.**

**  
You've been warned; my humour's rather cynical(dry.)/nonexistent.**

**Less humour in this one, I suppose. **

**  
Warnings aside, let's start, shall we?**

††

**Qui-Gon:**

I could so hear Mace smirking behind me, obviously planning my expulsion from the Order.

Again.

I wonder how much crying and begging my pitiful Padawan would have to do before the Council agreed to let me off with only a mild sentence.

Frankly, at this moment, I didn't care about Obi-Wan. Tahl was sashaying her way to me, green-gold eyes clouded with the effects of wine, lashes blinking up at me seductively. Her tunic was more or less on her, and her lips parted slightly as she breathed, seeming to invite me.

Force.

Temptations.

I wasn't sure if her appearance and the effect it had on me was intentional or not – she certainly looked, and felt through the Force, inebriated. No matter the intent; I soon found that I'd spent too much time thinking and not acting.

I stared at her, mouth slightly agape. The vision she presented before me shook my control quite a bit – more than I'd thought.

My head spinning slightly, Mace's voice faded faintly into the background.

Tahl was getting ever-closer, and all I did was sit there, frozen, eyes wide.

She leant into me, hands resting on my shoulders.

Slowly, she pushed forward until her mouth was next to my ear. Her breath was hot, soft, and all too alluring.

Like Tahl herself.

"Qui-Gon.." she murmured.

I shuddered. Despite the heat and effects of drinking, her voice caused shivers up my back. Unconsciously, I moved forward too.

Her voice became deceptively calm. "Do you want to play Kings?"

"Mmh," I mumbled, fingers trailing their way up her back, rubbing.

She came closer. "Is that a yes.. or a no?" her voice was husky to my senses, spinning everything out of control.

I coughed. "Sure.." At the moment, I was a bit too preoccupied to focus on what she was asking of me. It'd been a long time since I'd felt this way..

Suddenly, she twisted from my grasp, beaming. Turning around slightly, ignoring my bemused expression, she hollered, "Guys, I got'im to play!"

She faced me again, grinning wickedly. "Come'on, Qui," she winked, "What were you expecting from me?" She smirked as I blushed, sinking lower into my seat.

She grabbed my hand and yanked me up from my desolate position. I looked up at her mournfully.

"Yeah?" she asked, frowning.

I hesitated. ".. Nothing."

She looked unconvinced, but dashed off towards the thick of the crowd, with me in tow.

As I followed, I bumped into two Rodians and a Whiphid, who swore viciously at me before downing two more bottles and roaring for more. Stumbling along, I tried to sidle along, only to have my foot stomped upon by some unknowing dancer.

I winced in pain.

It was going to be a long night.

††

**Yaddle:**

I watched from a distance, as she came closer and closer to Obi-Wan. Harrumphing, I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. So far, no one had asked me to dance – and I couldn't understand why.

It couldn't have been that I was too short.

But at the moment, partners, or rather, the lack thereof, was not the issue. The issue was that she was coming onto my man.

Twitching an ear as the only sign of agitation, I observed the way his pupils seemed diluted, his senses blurry.

Yup, he was drunk, and who knows what he'd do. Men under the effects of drinking were not known to be faithful.

I sniffed slightly, turning my nose into the air, pointedly ignoring my now ex-friend.

Everyone knew about her tremendous crush on him, although I frankly did not know that she would be the type to try to steal what was rightfully mine.

Some friend.

Growling under my breath, I strained my ears to hear her reply to something Obi-dear had said.

He paused, surprised at her unexpected appearance.

Standing, he turned and bowed to her, greeting her properly. I snorted. My Obi, always so proper and abiding.

A voice on my left coughed, and I turned.

Seeing who it was, I hissed under my breath, "Doing here, what are you?! Ditched you, I thought I did, at Temple, hours ago!"

He replied, infuriatingly calm, "Lose me that easily, you cannot. Relationships not permitted, yes," he winked, "but relationship we do not need to have to.." his hand strayed towards the hem of my tunic.

I slapped the offensive limb away, spinning around and pointedly ignoring him.

"Mood for this, I am not in." I peered closely through the mob, trying to spot Obi-Wan and my friend – ah, ex-friend – again. Catching sight, I concentrated on watching them and ignoring the annoying, persistent Grand Master Yoda.

Some things just never change.

††

**Obi-Wan:**

I froze, in shock, as her voice answered my rather impromptu statement. "Oh, you betcha, Obi-Wan Kenobi.."

I cringed, visibly, but she didn't seem to notice. "I still haven't forgiven you for embarrassing me on Bant's show, you know." He sulked, ignoring Mace's barely stifled smirk.

"Oh, but Obi.. we're meant to be.. And that was in an entirely different timeframe." Her hand strayed towards my shoulder, long nails looking dangerously like talons from my point of view.

"No, we're not. And I don't care. I don't want you. Go away."

He tried to shove her hand off his shoulder, but she stayed, unrelenting, and with his (puny, as Qui-Gon so encouragingly described it) Padawan muscles versus her long-honed battle skills – he was no match.

"Won't you at least greet me properly?" Her eyelashes fluttered at him, not-so-subtly flirting. Obi-Wan made a mental note of who to look for if he ever wanted to get laid.

"Fine." He stood, ignoring Mace's amused expression. He bowed, grudgingly, and muttered, "Hello, m'lady."

Dropping back in his seat, he massaged his temples, only to find her hand on his, doing it for him. He shrieked, slapping her away. "NOOO! GET AWAY FROM MEE!"

She recoiled, indignantly, but then quickly regained her composure (and desire). "Now.. that's no way to treat me. I was trying to _help_ you." Her suggestive expression and tone of voice told him enough. Obviously, she wasn't thinking of medical care or Jedi healing techniques.

He cowered behind Mace. "Save me, Maaaaster," he pleaded.

Mace grinned down at him. "Now, why would I want to do that? There's a perfectly lovely lady who wants you. Go on," he tried to give Obi a little shove in – in _her_ direction. It was like shoving a wall. The kid simply would not budge.

He sighed, as she leered down at him, and he swatted her further attempts to remove his clothing.

Yes, Qui-Gon was right.

It was going to be a long night.

††

**Working on another fic. It's in the Beyond timeframe. I have about 4000 words written, part three underway. As said before, I'll post when I'm completely done.**

**Anyone who's read Jedi Games will probably be able to guess who Yaddle's 'ex-friend' and Obi's 'admirer' is. :)  
**

**Thought I'd take a break from work to write this. Reviews are very, very much welcomed... :D**

**-M **


End file.
